Un, dos, tres Un, dos, tres
by Ali2111
Summary: -Me preguntaba si tú... si podrías enseñarme, a bailar... Una petición inesperada, con resultados inesperados. SLASH Draco/Harry


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y el universo en que se desarrollan pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, ésta historia fue escrita únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

**Advertencia: **Contenido Slash, es decir, temática homosexual, si no te agrada la idea aún estás a tiempo de salir de ésta página. OoC. _Universo Alternativo a partir del cuarto año._

**Temporalidad: **Cuarto Año - Post-Hogwarts.

* * *

_Soundallis_

* * *

El baile de Navidad no era más que un juego de niños, Draco lo sabía y no entendía cómo es que entonces lo hacía sentir tan... extraño, como si estuviera fuera de lugar, y un Malfoy nunca, pero _nunca_ estaba fuera de lugar.

Es decir, ni siquiera tenía planeado invitar a alguien, (tendría que ir porque era un evento al que ningún sangre pura debía darse el lujo de evadir), pero esperaría a que alguien que creyese digno de ser su acompañante le pidiese ser su pareja de baile.

Terminó por ir con Pansy Parkinson colgada de su brazo.

Si bien no la consideraba su amiga era alguien que sabía comportarse cuando la ocasión lo requería y eso, para él, era suficiente.

Los cuatro campeones junto con sus parejas entraron puntualmente por las puertas de El Gran Comedor y entonces tuvo que aceptar que por una vez en su vida Harry había sabido elegir bien su guardarropa... _demasiado bien_, quizá.

¡Demonios!, ¡Claro que no!, ¡Era _Potter_!

Una vez que el baile hubo comenzado hizo todo lo posible por no reír al notar de reojo que quien parecía llevar el control de la danza no era exactamente el-asquerosamente-inexperto-niño-que-vivió, sino Parvarti...

_¿Cómo sería bailar con Potter?_

La chillona voz de Pansy exigiendo que la sacara a bailar interrumpió el camino que querían tomar sus aparentemente desquiciados pensamientos.

Como era debido bailó con ella unas cuantas canciones, la Slytherin parecía fascinada... después de todo Draco había tenido clases particulares de baile desde muy temprana edad, por lo que se movía con soltura y elegancia.

Aunque, en lo personal, bien prefería mil veces la sensación de las teclas del piano bajo sus dedos, emitiendo notas melodiosas y armónicas...

_La música era magia pura_.

Al hacer girar el delicado cuerpo de su acompañante se dio cuenta de que Potter no había vuelto a bailar con Parvarti, en cambio parecía como ausente, de reojo notó como hablaba con uno de los inconfundibles Weasley; Percy, sino se equivocaba, el Weatherby de Crouch.

Parecía desesperado por escapar de su compañía, cosa que logró pronto, escabulléndose por ahí con la comadreja menor.

Por un segundo se extrañó de que Granger no estuviese con ellos, posteriormente cayó en cuenta de que ésta parecía por demás entretenida con Krum.

Pasados unos minutos decidió que ya se había aburrido lo suficiente, con galantería se despidió de su acompañante, ofreciéndose a acompañarla a la sala común y agradeciendo que ella negase cortésmente la invitación.

Salió del Gran Comedor, pero no se dirigió a las mazmorras.

Tras asegurarse de que nadie lo estuviese siguiendo comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar en específico dentro de los terrenos del castillo, hacia un lugar que pocos o nadie más que él conocía... Un sitio tranquilo y despejado para escapar del mundo unos minutos.

Era una vieja costumbre hacerlo de vez en cuando.

Su andar era suave y tranquilo, sin esa rigidez con la que siempre debía de dirigirse. Cuando llegó al lugar en cuestión se permitió observar el paisaje, embelesado sin remedio alguno:

El brillo de las estrellas se reflejaba en el lago y los arbustos parecían danzar al compás del suave viento que acompañaba esa noche; la base del árbol en el que siempre solía recargarse hoy se le antojaba sumamente perfecta.

Sin esperar mucho más se dejó caer con toda la desfachatez del mundo, sin importarle la forma en que seguramente se arrugaría su carísima túnica, mandada a hacer especialmente para la ocasión.

Cerró los ojos dispuesto a relajarse, sin poder evitar pensar que solía venir cuando estaba especialmente confundido... y que de unos días para acá esto era mucho más seguido de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Con quince años recién cumplidos la vida le sonaba a "aventura" y para alguien de su clase eso no debía ser así.

Como primogénito de los Malfoy ya debería de estar pensando en qué es lo que haría en el futuro, ambicionando una cosa u otra, pensando maliciosamente cada uno de los pasos a seguir para alcanzar sus objetivos, pisotear miserablemente a quien se interpusiera en su camino y sobornar a quien hiciera falta para adquirir mayor poder...

Pero nada de eso le llamaba la atención; al contrario de lo que conllevaba una vida de negocios, (sucios negocios, cabe aclarar), él soñaba con viajar libre de ataduras, conocer el mundo y todos los secretos escondidos en él...

Tantas cosas por saber, tanto que ver y descubrir; sin embargo también tantos prejuicios y estereotipos a su alrededor...

_Merlín_, pensó abatido, incluso parecía que todos esperaban que cumpliera su papel al pie de la letra... especialmente sus padres.

Suspiró al recordarlos. Cuando era pequeño pensaba que su padre era el mejor mago del mundo y su madre la bruja más hermosa de todo Londres...

Descubrió con el paso de los años que Lucius estaba loco por el poder, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos al momento de querer adquirir más y más... y que su madre era, por su parte, alguien ambiciosa, al parecer con la misma idea de "límites" que tenía su padre.

No por eso dejaba de quererlos, después de todo eran sus padres, las únicas personas que tenía en el mundo, quienes darían todo por él, (de verdad que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas callar a esa pequeña vocecita en su cabeza que le advertía sobre la veracidad de este hecho), pero no podía dejar de recordar lo incómodo que lo hacían sentir sus decisiones.

Debía confesar el golpe de decepción tan grande que supuso para sí el que cuando, en los Mundiales de Quidditch, al aparecer la marca tenebrosa, Lucius no hubiese dudado ni un momento para dirigirse "discretamente" hacia donde había aparecido, dejándolos solos y sin mayor explicación, tanto a él como a su madre.

Narcissa había fruncido los labios en un gesto evidentemente molesto entonces, pero no había hecho comentario alguno, con un caminar elegante y sin esperarlo había tomado la joya que pendía de su cuello, un traslador, Draco la vio desaparecer y se quedó ahí, parado a lado de donde había estado su tienda... Sin saber qué hacer, y sintiéndose, por primera vez en sus quince años de vida, abandonado, miserablemente abandonado.

Entonces había escuchado los inconfundibles gritos del trío dorado, por lo que, sabiendo lo que _quizás_ iría a hacer su padre, no dudo en ponerse en un sitio por el que seguramente pasarían.

Aunque con comentarios mordaces les advirtió que lo mejor era que se marchasen rápido, lamentablemente ellos tomaron sus palabras de la peor manera y su yo interno sólo pudo bufar exasperado, ¿qué acaso los Gryffindor no sabían leer entre líneas?

Luego Weasley había tenido que decir aquello de su padre, que "seguramente tenía bien puesta su máscara"... Eso ya lo sabía, no era necesario que se lo recordara.

Algo incómodo, molesto con Weasley y consigo mismo, terminó por irse, sin saber ni atreverse a cuestionarse el por qué los había querido ayudar. Hizo funcionar su propio traslador mientras veía desaparecer al trío dorado en la oscuridad de la noche, el anillo que siempre traía puesto se encargó de llevarlo directo a su habitación en Malfoy Manor.

Después, leyendo _El Profeta_ se enteró por encima de lo que había terminado por suceder, agradeciendo que en ningún momento del altercado se mencionase a su familia...

En casa todo había sido tensión desde entonces e incluso cuando sus progenitores lo dejaron en el tren para partir a Hogwarts, todavía era notable el ceño fruncido de su madre y lo rígido en los movimientos de su padre.

Desde el primer día de aquel, su cuarto año en Hogwarts, había decidido que lo mejor era no pensar en esa situación y que Potter siempre había sabido hacerle olvidar, así que bien podría...

¡Lo que quería decir era que molestarlo era lo suficientemente divertido como para no pensar en sus padres!

_No es que le gustara ni nada por el estilo..._

¿Cómo podría gustarle?

Su andar torpe y su voz cada vez un poco más grave, incluso el tono que tomaba su piel conforme pasaba el tiempo, el brillo molesto que se apoderaba de sus ojos con cada uno de sus comentarios, su estúpida sonrisa y sus...

¡Demonios!

¡Se hechizaría a sí mismo si seguía con esas tonterías!

Sus mejillas estaban calientes, ¿estaría sonrojado?, ¡sólo eso faltaba!, ¡sonrojado por el estúpido del cara rajada!

-¡Te odio Potter!-Gritó sin poder contenerse, escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas.

-Gracias por pensar tanto en mí, Malfoy

Oyó que decía la sarcástica voz del Gryffindor, rápidamente levantó la mirada, trató de esconder su vergüenza con una respuesta hiriente, ni siquiera recordaría qué había sido en la posteridad, y bueno, Potter ni siquiera respondió como normalmente hacía y en cambio se sentó a su lado, imitando su posición. Draco se vio en problemas, abruptamente el olor del moreno inundó sus fosas nasales y, a pesar de estar ligeramente separados el calor de su cuerpo fue perfectamente perceptible para sus traicioneras manos.

Maldijo su suerte en ese momento, con lo aturdido que lo tenía todo lo que estaba sintiendo, lo menos que necesitaba era que llegase el morocho a desordenar aún más sus ideas.

Permanecieron en silencio y eso lo asustó aún más, podía oír los desbocados latidos de su corazón... sólo quedaba esperar que el otro no se diera cuenta.

-Bailas muy bien, Malfoy

Dijo Har... el cara rajada y él analizo sus palabras, como no creyendo que realmente le estuviera haciendo un cumplido.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Parvarti debió haber terminado con los pies hinchados de tantos pisotones.

Contrario a lo que esperaba a esa respuesta automática, el de ojos verdes soltó una risa estridente.

-Lo sé, deberé disculparme con ella, aunque yo ni siquiera quería ir al baile... Bueno, no con ella...

Confesó con un último tono de voz triste y decepcionado, no sabía porque le estaba diciendo todo eso a él y tampoco sabía porque lo seguía escuchando.

Era obvio que a Potter le gustaba Cho Chang y que se sentía profundamente celoso de que esta hubiese ido al baile con Diggory y no con él, para ser sinceros no sabía que le veía de interesante a la "asiática esa", ni siquiera era tan guapa...

-Pues quien no haya querido ir contigo se lo perdió, Potter.

La mirada sorprendida del otro lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que había dicho...

¡Demonios!

Trató de arreglarlo rápidamente pero no le fue permitido.

-Me preguntaba si tú... si podrías enseñarme, a bailar, quiero decir que... a ti se te da bien y yo... olvídalo, no sé ni siquiera porque te estoy diciendo esto, no sé qué es lo que me pasa, ni siquiera puedo cerrar la boca y... ya estoy hablando demás, Hermione tiene razón, no puedo mantenerme callado ni un segundo porque...

Siguió soltando unas cuantas tonterías, más hablando consigo mismo que con Draco, este último lo observaba divertido, calló todo su palabrerío, agradeciendo que el joven no hubiese dicho nada respecto a su anterior comentario.

-Te enseñaré, Potter, tendré piedad de la próxima chica que tenga que bailar contigo.

El otro lo miro sorprendido y luego sonrió espléndidamente. Entonces Draco se levantó y después un atolondrado Harry lo imitó.

Le indicó al otro como debía de poner sus manos y después comenzó a guiarlo.

El cuerpo del otro tardó un poco en perder la rigidez y él mismo hizo lo posible por mantener su mano en la cintura del chico y no aventurar a otros lados más... íntimos.

Cuando el moreno al fin se relajó todo fue más sencillo. Se reía cuando se equivocaba y, aunque sonase hilarante, se había formado un ambiente agradable.

-Es raro que hagamos esto sin música, hasta aquí no llega sonido alguno del castillo.

Draco sólo pudo pensar que debía ser cierto que había crecido sólo entre muggles si sólo conocía de la música artificial; es decir, todos los magos sabían de los secretos armoniosos de la tierra, el mar y los cielos.

Rodando los ojos y divertido por su expresión, le enseñó la manera correcta de escuchar a la noche. Al ser la primera vez que lo intentaría tendría que estar quieto, por lo que detuvo sus movimientos.

Acercó sus rostros y le ordenó que cerrara los ojos.

-¿No irás a besarme, verdad?

Preguntó el otro, jugando al parecer. Trató de no sonrojarse, en verdad era bastante tonto.

-No lo haré.

Quizá debió ser más contundente, pues Potter lo miro extrañado, tal vez esperando una respuesta más cortante como mínimo.

Tratando de obviar aquello le volvió a pedir que cerrara los ojos, Harry le obedeció y él volvió a acercar sus rostros, con cuidado dirigió su boca hacia el oído del otro.

Murmuró el hechizo.

_Soundallis_

Sopló suavemente, tal y como su madre hubiese hecho con él cuando tenía cinco años, sintió al otro estremecer y se sonrió a sí mismo, había funcionado, la magia se notaba en el ambiente.

Recordó su propia experiencia.

Al ser tanta la cantidad de sonidos, al principio era como despertar de golpe al mundo, como nacer de nuevo... Era maravillosa la forma en que tu propia magia equilibraba su poder con la armonía general de la naturaleza, _de la vida_.

Sentir la energía en cada uno de los seres en existencia recorrer tu cuerpo era indescriptible, si bien pasados unos minutos el efecto dejaba de ser tan intenso, éste se quedaba ahí y nunca se marchaba...

Algunos decían que cuando por una u otra razón las personas perdían la vista con sólo ese enlace era suficiente para sentir todo alrededor.

Cuando Harry volvió a mirarlo tenía los ojos brillosos, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Lo normal habría sido reírse acerca de esa reacción, pero lo normal también habría sido que se hubiese marchado en cuanto el otro hizo aparición así que... qué mas daba.

Draco sonrió. El ritmo siempre variaba, a veces rápido, esto especialmente en los días soleados, a veces lento, como aquella noche en particular. Lo sorprendente era que nunca era la misma melodía, siempre era diferente, quizás eso tenía que ver con la constante renovación de energía en el mundo... Quién sabe.

_"Un, dos, tres; Un, dos, tres"_

Sabiendo que ahora ambos eran conscientes del ritmo, tomó al otro de la cintura y volvieron a danzar. Mucho más cómodos que antes.

_"Un, dos, tres; Un, dos, tres"_

Pasaron minutos o quizá horas... No había puesto atención, todo parecía demasiado _correcto_... Demasiado especial como para ser interrumpido.

_"Un, dos, tres; Un, dos, tres"_

Harry en algún momento había recargado la cabeza en su hombro.

_"Un, dos, tres; Un, dos, tres"_

Se sentía bien.

_"Un, dos, tres; Un, dos, tres"_

Se detuvo.

_"Un, dos, tres; Un, dos, tres"_

Sus ojos se encontraron.

_"Un, dos, tres; Un, dos, tres"_

Se olvidaron de todo.

_"Un, dos, tres; Un, dos, tres"_

Y se besaron.

_"Un, dos, tres; Un, dos, tres"_

Fue perfecto.

* * *

_Enlace._

* * *

Draco se removió incómodo cuando los rayos de sol dieron directamente en sus párpados, hoy era sábado y no quería levantarse hasta muy, pero muy tarde, estaba tan cómodo y calientito que...

Un momento... En las mazmorras no daba nunca el sol, ¡ni siquiera había ventanas!...

¿Eso que estaba abrazando era una persona?

Definitivamente no estaba en su cama, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aquello en lo que estaba recostado fuese una cama.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, con miedo de notar que demonios era lo que había hecho anoche.

Claro que la vista no resultó horrible, sino todo lo contrario, con alivio se dio cuenta de que ambos llevaban sus túnicas bien puestas pero... ¿¡Qué demonios hacia Potter en sus brazos!?

Las imágenes de la noche anterior pasaron por su mente rápidamente, su paseo por los jardines, su encuentro con Potter, ¡su baile con Potter!, el hechizo... _el beso._

¡Por Merlín!, en verdad se habían besado...

Después de eso se habían recostado, Harry había sido quien lo había abrazado, esfumando su idea de un Gryffindor tímido e inocente, ¡ja!, si había sido quien se había atrevido a empezar todo eso en primer lugar... Tras estar tonteando un rato paulatinamente el sueño los había vencido y había sido todo muy agradable pero...

¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante?

¿Qué pasaba si Harry se arrepentía de lo sucedido?

Porque él no lo hacía en lo absoluto... Si antes guardaba la "ligera sospecha" de que el-niño-que-vivió le atraía ahora... _joder_.

¿Qué había hecho?, ¿Qué había hecho?

La pequeña crisis nerviosa que amenazaba con dominarlo no llegó a tomar forma, un par de esmeraldas adormiladas mirándolo directamente despejaron sus pensamientos, quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero el morocho sonrió bobamente y lo besó; Draco quedó estupefacto.

-Qué bonito sueño- Susurró acomodándose mejor entre los brazos del rubio.

El Slytherin quiso reír, Potter creía que era un sueño... uno "bonito"... ¿sería que soñaba con él seguido?

-Harry-Le hablo bajito.

-Mmm

-No estas soñando

-Claro que sí...

-Potter, de verdad, no es un sueño

El mencionado levantó la cabeza como dispuesto a hacerle entender que sí era un sueño, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron fue diferente de otras veces... como si fuera la primera vez.

-¿No?- Preguntó confundido, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No, es real.

-¿Real?

-Si.

-Oh...

Harry sonrió aún más.

-¿Lo de anoche también...?

-También.

El moreno lo abrazó efusivamente y lo volvió a besar...

-Harry...

-Mmm

-No dormimos en nuestras habitaciones.

-Ya lo sé.

Draco evitó rodar los ojos.

-Seguramente nos están buscando.

-Ya veo...

La sonrisa del moreno no desaparecía, el rubio se preguntó si es que en verdad le había hecho caso; al parecer no, porque de un momento a otro Harry se paró de un salto.

-¡No dormimos en nuestras habitaciones!

El Slytherin bufó y se levantó con mucha más elegancia que la de su acompañante, sacudiendo suavemente el pasto que había quedado en su túnica.

-Así que lo has notado, que grata noticia- Comentó sarcásticamente, Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Debemos darnos prisa, ¿qué hora será?, espero que no sea muy tarde, si llegamos al Gran Comedor juntos nos harán muchas preguntas, ¡no quiero ni imaginar lo que haría Ron!...

Empezó a decir mientras hacía ademanes exagerados con las manos.

-¡Además hoy teníamos que ir a ver a Sir...!- Calló de repente, como reparando en su presencia y el rubio tuvo que hacer mucho para no sentirse ofendido, no era ningún chismoso, bueno quizás_ a veces lo era_, ¡pero sólo cuando quería molestar a las personas!, y él ya no quería molestar a Harry, en lo absoluto.

-Si quieres adelantarte, hazlo, yo llegaré después

Concedió al otro, omitiendo decir que a él nadie le haría preguntas, los únicos que en verdad eran sus amigos lo conocían lo suficiente como para saber lo poco que le gustaban los interrogatorios.

-Yo... gracias, es decir... ayer fue...-Queriendo discutir las cosas con más calma Draco calló sus labios con un beso, pensando que sería muy fácil acostumbrarse a eso. El contacto duró más que los anteriores, se abrazaron estrechamente y por un momento se olvidaron de ir a cualquier otro lado... Pero entonces el aire comenzó a escasear y se separaron, en menos de un parpadeo Harry comenzó una carrera desesperada hacia el castillo.

-¡Te veo aquí a media noche!-Gritó el Gryffindor antes de perderse entre los arbustos.

Draco suspiró y tras algunos minutos que consideró adecuados se dirigió a paso lento hacia su sala común, no tenía ganas de estar entre el gentío que se armaba en El Gran Comedor, necesitaba pensar, estar solo.

El camino hacia las mazmorras fue muy silencioso, se preguntó si Harry iría a Hogsmeade, después de todo los alumnos no perdían esa oportunidad en cuanto la tenían, seguramente sí que saldría del castillo, aunque quizá otro sería su lugar de destino, (o por lo menos eso es lo que podía deducir con el comentario que había dejado a medias cuando habían despertado).

En su recorrido por los pasillos se encontró a unos cuantos alumnos de su casa, de grados inferiores en su mayoría, desde hace un tiempo había descubierto no sin asombro que había quienes parecían sentir hacia él algo similar a la admiración, incluso algunos lo llamaban "El príncipe de Slytherin", cosa que si bien engrandecía su ego no se le hacía necesaria.

Finalmente en la Sala Común se dejó caer en uno de los amplios sillones, era reconfortante sentir el agradable calorcito que provenía de la chimenea, ojalá no se enfermase, había dormido a la intemperie después de todo, aunque tampoco es que se estuviese quejando, a pesar de ser invierno vaya que había entrado en calor durante la noche.

Se permitió cerrar un momento los ojos y recargó su cabeza en una de sus manos, con gesto pensativo.

Aunque, lejos de hallar el descanso deseado, se encontró tensando el cuerpo y despertando todas sus alertas, su jefe de casa había entrado y posado en frente de él, Severus no parecía nada contento, se preguntó si sabría algo acerca de lo ocurrido con Harry... no, era imposible.

O eso pensó hasta que Snape soltó algo así como necesitar hablar con él... a solas.

Siguió un camino que ninguno de los alumnos se atrevía a cruzar por cuenta propia, pues a pesar de que el pocionista se mostraba más "solidario" con los Slytherin eso no significaba que no les infundiera el mismo temor que al resto de los alumnos.

Por supuesto el pocionista entró primero al despacho, dejando abierta la puerta el tiempo suficiente para que él hiciera lo mismo, tomó asiento y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que Severus decidiera tomar la palabra.

Tensó aún más su cuerpo y se preparó para lo que fuera que le tuviese que decir. El efecto de sus palabras igualmente fue impactante.

-Te enlazaste con Potter.

_No era una pregunta._

* * *

Mientras tanto, si bien Harry recibió miradas curiosas de parte de sus amigos ninguno dijo nada, cosa que le permitió darse un tiempo para ordenar sus ideas.

Desde que McGonagall les había informado del baile había estado nervioso, sin saber por qué, como si algo importante fuese a suceder, incluso se preguntó si les hablarían o les darían alguna pista acerca de la próxima prueba, por supuesto que esta idea quedó rápidamente descartada, ningún profesor podía ayudar de forma alguna a los campeones.

Por lo que pasó a una teoría un poco más creíble: quizá sucedería algo relacionado con Sirius. La incertidumbre al respecto aumentó cuando éste les mandó aquella carta en que pedía que se encontraran al día siguiente del baile.

Debido al nerviosismo que sin razón aparente lo embargó no se preocupó en lo absoluto por buscar una pareja para el "gran evento", por lo que cuando menos se dio cuenta el acontecimiento se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina, así que sin más remedio, o más bien sin importarle demasiado, había pedido a Parvarti que fuese su pareja y ésta había conseguido que su hermana fuese la de Ron.

Su amigo no parecía del todo feliz con ello pero no tuvo más que aceptar y así finalmente había llegado el momento. Decir que estaba nervioso cuando tuvo que entrar con Parvarti al Gran Comedor era poco, ¡todo el mundo tenía los ojos encima suyo!, trató de no darle importancia y le dejó todo el mando a la chica, tampoco es que le gustase ese asunto ni nada por el estilo, era consciente de lo asquerosos que resultaban sus pasos.

Inevitablemente después de unas cuantas vueltas apartó la mirada de su pareja de baile para pasearla con curiosidad entre el resto de los alumnos y profesores. Le salió una risilla burlona cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron no apartaba su afilada mirada de la mano que Krum mantenía muy cómodamente en la cintura de Hermione, se preguntaba cuando sería que su atolondrado amigo aceptaría sus sentimientos.

Y entonces... entonces se percató de Malfoy, de lo fantástico que se veía con su túnica y de lo maravilloso de sus movimientos, le robó el aliento, literalmente; en el momento no pudo evitar regañarse a sí mismo por ese tipo de pensamientos, lo cierto era que tenía que reconocerle a su yo interno que hacía tiempo que no veía al rubio sólo como un jodido-aristocrático-mimado, sino que ahora lo veía como un jodido-aristocrático-mimado-que-estaba-muy-pero-muy-bueno... no sabía qué demonios pasaba por su mente, debían ser las hormonas y todas esas _cosas raras de adolescente_.

Cuando la canción que abría oficialmente el baile terminó, no perdió tiempo en buscar un sitio en el cual sentarse e intentar pasar desapercibido el resto de la noche, sentía un poco de culpa por Parvarti, pero no tenía ánimos de volverse a parar en la pista.

Igual eso no funcionó, Percy comenzó a enredarlo en una aburrida conversación sobre el ministerio y él definitivamente no tenía oídos para eso, agradeció cuando Ron lo ayudó a escapar con la excusa de conseguir más agua, salieron a los jardines y anduvieron un rato en silencio, al parecer esa noche ninguno de los dos se sentía en la disposición de entablar una conversación sobre Quidditch o alguna tontería que en otro momento les habría venido muy bien.

Después de un rato el pelirrojo sugirió que regresasen al castillo y Harry dijo que prefería quedarse un rato por ahí, Ron sólo asintió y se marchó.

En la soledad de los jardines alcanzó a ver como la luz de la luna iluminaba el inusualmente relajado rostro de Malfoy. Se sintió bobo cuando sin pensarlo si quiera ya se encontraba siguiéndolo, como una abeja a la miel..._ por instinto._

Caminó hacia un sitio que nunca había visto, escondido entre los arbustos observó al Slytherin dejarse caer contra el majestuoso tronco como quien está harto de todo... ¿dónde quedaba esa elegancia de la que tanto solía presumir?, Harry se preocupó un poco, sin querer aceptarlo realmente.

Vio como cerraba los ojos pensando quien sabe que cosas y mientras eso sucedía sus curiosas esmeraldas no perdieron el tiempo: estudió detalladamente su rostro y conforme avanzó por las enormes pestañas, la fina nariz y los gruesos labios llegó a la conclusión de que no existían palabras para describir tanta belleza, es decir, incluso las pequeñísimas pecas en sus mejillas eran adorables.

Se sonrojó un poco, todo en Malfoy parecía ser adorable en ese instante...

También se percató de que conforme pasaba el tiempo el ceño del rubio se fruncía un poco más, cualquier cosa que estuviese pensando no debía de ser agradable, unas ganas incontrolables de suspirar lo inundaron cuando el rostro pálido tomó un color sonrosado.

Y fue cuando el hermoso rubio gritó que lo odiaba, rompiendo así toda la atmósfera romántica que su estúpida cabeza se había encargado de formar... eso lo devolvió a la realidad y lo hizo hablar más por hablar que por realmente ser consciente de lo que decía.

Entonces de una forma que aún no alcanzaba a entender habían terminado bailando y después... ¡Después había hecho eso del _Soundallis!_, ¡no sabía cómo había podido vivir sin escuchar todo aquello!, maravilloso era poco para describir todos esos suaves sonidos que provenían de su alrededor... entonces habían vuelto a danzar, habían enredado sus brazos, habían estado tan cerca, había sido tan consciente de su calor y de su aroma...

-Harry, ¿qué piensas sobre...?

_Y, y... ¡y entonces!_

-Hermione, creo que no nos está escuchando.

-¿Crees?, ¡no nos está escuchando!

_Oh, entonces..._

-¡Harry!

Un fuerte golpe lo devolvió a la realidad, su amiga le había aventado un libro directo a la cabeza.

-¡Eso me dolió!

-¡Ese era el punto!

-No tenías por qué...

-Potter, lamento interrumpir su, eh... conversación, con la señorita Granger pero necesito que me acompañe inmediatamente.

El trío dorado intentó mantener la compostura, -especialmente Hermione-, la mirada de McGonagall no prometía nada bueno, ¿sería algo relacionado con el torneo?

Harry se despidió de sus amigos rápidamente y siguió a la profesora, intentó abstenerse de hacer cualquier comentario, pero la curiosidad pudo más que su voluntad, (que tampoco era mucha).

-Profesora, ¿qué es lo que...?

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?, eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí, Potter.

De inmediato pensó en Sirius, ¿lo habrían descubierto?, ciertamente había olvidado la hora en que se verían, habían quedado a medio día en Hogsmeade, ¿qué hora sería?, ¡por Merlín que no fuera lo que estaba pensando!

Al estar tan concentrado en sus ideas pesimistas no se dio cuenta del camino que estaban tomando... iban hacía las mazmorras.

* * *

Draco trató de asimilar con madurez todo lo que le estaba contando Snape.

_-Te enlazaste con Potter._

El tono en que lo había dicho, aún más importante, la forma en que lo había visto mientras lo hacía no dejaba lugar alguno a la probabilidad de que aquello fuese una broma, y tampoco es que su profesor fuese muy dado a hacer chascarrillos.

Boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, queriendo decir algo sin estar seguro del qué.

-Ahora, quiero que me informe de todo lo que sea que haya hecho en las últimas semanas.

Asintió aún algo aturdido y comenzó su relato, habló sobre la constante inquietud que había sentido al enterarse del baile e hizo especial énfasis a lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sabía que podía confiar en su profesor, no diría nada a nadie si no era estrictamente necesario, ni siquiera a sus padres.

Todo iba más o menos bien, su profesor lo miraba con algo parecido a la comprensión, hasta que llegó al punto del hechizo, entonces lo miró como si fuese un retrasado mental.

-¿Le aplicaste el _Soundallis_ a Potter?

-Yo... sí, eso hice, él ni siquiera sabía de su existencia así que pensé que...

-¿Pensaste?, dudo mucho que hayas pensado...- Draco se esforzó _muchísimo_ para no sentirse ofendido.-... el _Soundallis_ es un hechizo tan antiguo como la magia misma, Malfoy, no es ningún juego de niños.

"Los libros más longevos que puedas imaginar hablan sobre él; antes de que los magos supiesen los usos que se le podía dar a la madera para transmitir energía y así poder elaborar varitas, la magia se realizaba corporal y verbalmente, algo que aún en la actualidad, con algo de práctica podemos lograr.

Este hechizo por esta misma razón es distinto de los convencionales ya que, como bien sabes sólo se necesita el poder verbal y físico, además de un fuerte vínculo entre el que da y el que recibe la magia, para que sea posible dar pie a la transmisión de _audición universal_.

Por ello se recomienda que se efectúe de un familiar a otro, tal como tu madre hizo contigo, no hay nada más fuerte que las relaciones consanguíneas y de eso eres bastante consciente, es un dato básico...-nuevamente esa mirada acusadora-... lo único equiparable al vínculo familiar es el vínculo_ amoroso_.

Veo innecesario que desvíes la mirada de esa forma, ya no hay nada que se pueda ocultar acerca de tus... sentimientos.

En fin, el punto es que cuando se realiza este ritual entre personas que no son de la misma estirpe hay dos cosas que son definitivas e innegables, la primera es que... mmm, se... ¿Cómo decirlo?... bueno, pues... se aman "de verdad", no pueden vivir sin el otro y... ese tipo de estupideces, no te ofendas pero...

-Uno había de imaginar la cara de repulsión que tenía Snape al decir todo _eso_, de verdad que uno _debía_ de imaginar por un segundo al temible profesor hablando de _amor _a un adolescente... demonios, que fue algo _totalmente épico_-

Bah, creo que lo entiendes mejor que yo. Bien, la segunda conclusión a la que se puede llegar es que estas personas jamás podrán volver a separarse, se vuelven en definitiva una sola y si pasan demasiado tiempo separados uno o ambos muere de la tristeza, algo similar a lo que ocurre con los _veelas_ cuando encuentran a sus parejas... ¿Me explico?

Esto como bien podrás concluir trae varias consecuencias...

Como la naturaleza misma ha aceptado esta... unión, defenderá a ambos involucrados de cualquier ataque mágico, es decir, adquieren "inmunidad" para con el resto del mago promedio.

Debo decir que esta es una ventaja muy beneficiosa, no cualquiera puede jactarse de que sus -carraspeo y ceño fruncido acentuados- sentimientos sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para llevar a cabo el hechizo, quienes lo intentan hacer ambicionando el poder que se adquiere y no por "amor verdadero", Merlín, _odio _tener que decir todas estas _cursilerías...-_suspiró, con aparente cansancio_-..._ bueno, todos aquellos "ambiciosos" mueren a corto plazo o pierden sus poderes mágicos. Si hubieses realizado el hechizo sin "apreciar" verdaderamente a Potter hubiese sido terrible para ambos.

Es curioso que la inmunidad sólo se adquiera de esta forma, porque a pesar de que prácticamente todos los magos lo traspasan de generación en generación, no surgen en sus cuerpos las protecciones mágicas que sí lo hacen con los enlaces...

Habrá que investigar más a fondo, es la primera vez que pasa desde hace más de cien años..."

Sobraba decir que Draco nunca olvidaría el usualmente imperturbable rostro de Snape cambiando constantemente al hacerle saber toda la situación en que ahora se encontraba, todo el pocionista había sido carraspeos y ceños fruncidos...

Aunque bien, el muchacho no había prestado mucha atención al hecho en el momento, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada procesando la información y recordando lo que había pasado en los Mundiales de Quidditch, no había que ser un genio para deducir que ello no presagiaba nada bueno, quizás el Lord querría regresar al poder... y su padre seguramente... ¿Qué haría su padre cuando se enterase?, no lo sabía, _o quería pensar que no lo sabía_...

Pero ahora, por lo menos, estaba seguro de que su propia lealtad era únicamente para Harry, el resto bien podía irse al diablo.

_Toc Toc_

Los suaves golpecitos en la puerta anunciaron la presencia de _alguien_ al otro lado... Draco sintió un ya no tan extraño calorcito en su cuerpo, seguramente era Harry.

Sacudió la cabeza y con algo de nervios presenció el cómo Severus repetía su explicación, Draco no podía evitar sonreír disimuladamente ante los gestos impresionados del Gryffindor, el profesor parecía querer matar al de ojos esmeraldas cada que hacía comentarios innecesarios.

-¿Y ustedes como supieron que nosotros...?

Preguntó Harry, Draco puso mucha atención, a él también le daba curiosidad.

-Como ya les expliqué ese tipo de magia es muy antigua y poderosa, todos la sentimos, preguntamos a los fantasmas si es que sabían algo y ellos nos dijeron que se había suscitado un enlace en los terrenos del castillo, reunimos a todos los alumnos y nos aseguramos que estuviesen en sus habitaciones, los únicos que faltaban eran ustedes, sólo hubo que sumar dos más dos... ahora, si tuviese la amabilidad de dejar de interrumpirme Potter...

Harry se sonrojó un poco y dejó que Snape continuara hablando; entre una cosa y otra dieron las cinco de la tarde cuando salieron de las mazmorras, habían recibido órdenes estrictas de no contarle a nadie lo que había ocurrido, por lo menos no por ahora.

Sin tener que decir nada Harry y Draco iniciaron un corto paseo llegando al mismo sitio de la noche anterior, se sentaron en el pasto y contemplaron el paisaje.

Escucharon la nueva melodía que acompañaba el ya pronto atardecer, era igual de cautivadora que la anterior y sin embargo muy diferente en cuanto al ritmo y las notas.

-Me gustaba más la de ayer-Confesó Harry, apoyándose en el cuerpo del rubio, siendo más que bien recibido por sus brazos.

Malfoy no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

Para ser felices.

* * *

Draco alisó su túnica por séptima vez en cinco minutos; sentía que de un momento a otro le daría un ataque de nervios o algo por el estilo, si no es que no estaba en uno ya.

"Uno no se casa todos los días"

Se excusó a sí mismo.

Suspiró al ver su reflejo; frente a él se mostraba un hombre maduro y atractivo, con porte elegante y altura considerable, ya no era ningún niño, tenía veintitrés años y cabía decir que las marcas de la guerra se hacían presentes no sólo en su carácter y pensamientos:

En el lado derecho de su rostro se podía observar una cicatriz de tamaño considerable, partía desde la ceja, se interrumpía en sus párpados y dejaba al descubierto sus ojos grises, continuaba su camino hasta terminar casi en la esquina inferior de su labio, era el único desperfecto visible de su persona en ese momento; la túnica blanca con adornos dorados le sentaba maravillosamente y se amoldaba a su figura entallando ciertos lugares que sabía harían a Harry enloquecer en cuanto lo viera.

Con un poco de nostalgia tocó la marca en su mejilla, era como una línea que dividía su rostro, levemente rojiza; a pesar de lo que cualquiera podría pensar no le molestaba en lo absoluto tenerla, lo consideraba sólo un pequeño sacrificio, Harry decía que le daba un aspecto "místico" y "sexy"...

Su prometido estaba loco.

Sonrió un poco alisando nuevamente la prenda, aún ahora, a punto de estar a unos minutos de dar ese paso tan importante, se le hacía casi risible la forma en que todo había empezado...

A partir del día en que habían realizado el hechizo, la presencia del otro, tal como había dicho Snape, se había vuelto indispensable; sin embargo y debido a que no podían decir ni hacer nada que revelara su "situación" habían pasado unas semanas muy intranquilas. Draco en particular solía sufrir mucho al momento de inventar excusas para que lograsen verse durante la noche, nadie tenía que decirle que su comportamiento, por más disimulado que intentase ser, resultaba de lo más sospechoso para sus allegados. La tensión de saberse "acechado" junto con la ansiedad que le provocaba la ausencia del otro hacían que los momentos en que podía estar con Harry resultarán de lo más agradables y adictivos.

Aunque claro que no se veían sólo para hacerse arrumacos o conversar sobre lo bonito que estaba el día, por supuesto que no, los sucesos que estaban a punto de manifestarse en el mundo mágico, y en el muggle si no se apresuraban a hacer algo, no daban cabida para ello.

Harry le contó sobre las visiones que en ocasiones tenía, la historia de Peter Pettigrew y Sirius Black, así como la condición de animago de este último, todo aquello junto con lo sucedido en los mundiales de Quidditch y la elección que la copa había hecho para que fuese uno de los campeones los hizo llegar rápidamente a la conclusión de que el Lord estaba empezando a levantarse.

Draco tuvo que librar una batalla muy fuerte consigo mismo durante esos días, no sólo estaba hablando de hacer a un lado los prejuicios hacia los muggles, eso realmente nunca se le había hecho tan importante; sabía que estar del bando de Harry significaba estar del lado correcto, por el simple hecho de estar con él, pero también sabía que ello significaba estar en contra de sus padres, en contra de todo lo que había tenido hasta el momento...

No era ningún descubrimiento saberse o sentirse diferente a ellos, pero una cosa era ser consciente de sus convicciones y otra estar dispuesto a luchar por ellas...

Nunca se había considerado a sí mismo perteneciente al grupo del tipo de personas "valientes", no era por nada que el Sombrero Seleccionador no había dudado un segundo antes de mandarlo a Slytherin, era ambicioso, sí, pero lo que deseaba era por muy lejos poder o riquezas...

Deseaba, aunque sonase hilarante, el respeto y admiración de todos a su alrededor, pero deseaba ganárselo por sí mismo, sin el peso de su apellido a sus espaldas, ser alguien grande, alguien importante, por lo que era, por lo que hiciera...

Y eso significaba desligarse de sus relaciones sanguíneas, ¿podría hacerlo?, habló de ello con Harry y él lo escuchó pacientemente, le dijo que eligiera el camino que lo hiciese feliz, sin importar nada más, un consejo cincuenta por ciento Gryffindor, cincuenta por ciento Slytherin, ¿estaría dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo?...

Finalmente decidió que trataría de _sutilmente_ decir a sus padres el rumbo que quería tomar, escribió cartas que para cualquier otro tipo de persona resultarían igual de frívolas y formales que siempre, pero sus padres, quizá mejor que nadie, sabían perfectamente leer entre líneas.

Ellos respondieron de formas muy diferentes, Lucius dio a entender inmediatamente su inconformidad con aquello, su lealtad para con Voldemort seguía tan fuerte como antaño, asumió con dolor la negativa de su padre; por otra parte las cartas de Narcissa fueron más... comprensivas, por decirlo de alguna manera, la mujer esperaría hasta estar segura de lo que le convenía, apoyaría por un lado a su esposo, pero no cerraría las puertas a los ideales de su hijo...

Draco nunca pudo comprender la postura de su madre, incluso después de que ella hubiese muerto se siguió preguntando si alguna vez lo había querido realmente, si había significado en su vida todo lo que un hijo implica o si sólo había sido un bote salvavidas en medio de la guerra.

Mientras el enviar y recibir cartas seguía su curso, la vida en el castillo se tornaba cada vez más tensa, sus amigos y los de Harry empezaban a sospechar de su relación y se notaba a leguas que no sabían que pensar de todo aquello, aun así continuaron sin dar explicación alguna; todo plan de seguir manteniendo sus sentimientos en secreto se había ido al diablo cuando la segunda prueba del torneo llegó, ¿quién iba a pensar que Harry tendría que "rescatarlo" de las sirenas y tritones?, por supuesto las exclamaciones de sorpresa, y hasta de indignación, inundaron las gradas... Él era ahora lo que Harry más apreciaba y ya no sería secreto para absolutamente nadie.

Concluyeron que los problemas se incrementarían en gran medida si se sabía que Draco correspondía total y absolutamente a los sentimientos del moreno, así que el resto del año tuvo que fingir que Harry no le importaba un comino, lo ignoraba en frente de todos y en compensación, al llegar la noche lo mimaba a escondidas del mundo...

El suceso en sí había traído consigo otras tantas consecuencias, una de ellas fue su encuentro con Sirius, cabe mencionar que el animago era muy diferente en persona, las fotografías de _El Profeta_ siempre habían mostrado la peor versión de su pariente, pues aún se conservaba en muy buenas condiciones, si se obviaba la barba de semanas y la ropa desgastada.

Sirius se había mostrado receloso al principio, al igual que él mismo, quizá pensando que todo aquello no era más que una trampa para lastimar a Harry, pero poco a poco lo había aceptado y entre ellos se había formado una relación entrañable, Draco no entendía cómo es que los Black podían haber expulsado del clan a una persona tan agradable.

Casi al llegar el día de la última prueba del torneo su madre le mandó una carta en la que a medias se daba a entender lo que pasaría con respecto al Lord. Harry no debía ganar, eso era seguro, por lo menos no sin tener una coartada.

Así que decidieron que Harry traería consigo un traslador, el anillo de Draco, lo hechizarían para que en lugar de conducirlo a Malfoy Manor lo llevase sano y salvo al castillo.

Durante todo el tiempo que el moreno estuvo en el laberinto Draco tuvo que poner mucho de sí mismo para aparentar tranquilidad, esperó en las gradas pacientemente y suspiró con alivio al percibir la magia de su pareja a unos cuantos metros.

Para todos fue una sorpresa cuando Diggory apareció, tenía una cara de espanto terrible, les dijo a todos que había visto a los mortifagos y aquello despertó polémica de forma inmediata...

Aunque de alguna forma el ministerio convenció a Cedric para que cambiara su versión, "todo lo que había dicho no había sido más que una alucinación producto de la tensión de la prueba"; habiendo "aclarado" aquel punto habían celebrado su victoria como campeón de Hogwarts, el mundo mágico no quería ni pensar en el retorno de Voldemort.

Draco se había mofado ante el hecho, pues siempre había pensado que Diggory era muy digno de ser un Hufflepuf: irremediablemente estúpido.

Harry ni tardo ni perezoso les habló de cómo Colagusano había querido usar su sangre para devolver poder al Lord, afortunadamente el Gryffindor había sido mucho más rápido e inteligente que eso, se deshizo del animago con un "Confundus" y un "Desmaius", se aseguró de tenerlo bien sujeto y tras convencerse a sí mismo de que no había nada más que hacer había volteada a ver a Cedric para que ambos usaran el traslador, grande había sido su sorpresa cuando éste, presa del miedo, había agarrado la Copa para desaparecerse, (sin importarle la seguridad de Harry, cabe aclarar), en un primer instante se sorprendió ante el hecho, pero tras sentir la presencia de, seguramente no uno, ni dos mortifagos tras su espalda, no dudó él mismo en tragar saliva y usar el anillo, de nada serviría voltear a echar un vistazo porque seguramente todos traían las máscaras puestas.

Tal como habían planeado, Severus había estado esperando a Harry en las mazmorras, por supuesto el profesor se sorprendió en demasía al notar a la _persona_ que traía consigo, (Peter), el pocionista pidió muchas explicaciones y Harry pacientemente contó su historia; aunque algo renuente el pelinegro decidió confiar en lo que decía, después fueron con Dumbledore para llevar a Pettegrew al ministerio de magia.

Pero este no se encontraba en su despacho, estaba atendiendo otro asunto de igual o mayor relevancia: se descubrió que Moody no era en realidad Moody, el desquiciado hijo de Cruch lo había encerrado y suplantado, él había sido el loco que había echado el nombre de Harry a la Copa... tanto él como Peter fueron llevados al ministerio.

Después de eso sólo se había necesitado de un poco de papeleo para lograr que Sirius pudiese volver a andar libremente por el mundo mágico, por supuesto Fudge maquilló todo para que el ministerio no saliese perdiendo, sobra decir que tener a Sirius en libertad facilitaba muchísimas cosas.

Harry, una vez terminado el ciclo escolar en Hogwarts, se había mudado con el animago, (los Dursley _casi_ habían celebrado el acontecimiento), por lo que Draco pudo respirar un poco más tranquilo, no quería ni imaginar que es lo que podría haber pasado si hubiese continuado viviendo en el mundo muggle.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido la población seguía negándose a aceptar que _El Lord_ quería volver a aparecer, así que a hurtadillas, (casi todo lo que hacía fue así por esos tiempos), tanto él como Harry se dispusieron a reclutar gente, (lo que incluía en el paquete muchos escépticos que los tacharon de locos), pero también hubo quienes estuvieron dispuestos a prepararse para lo que sea que viniese en camino.

En vacaciones no pudieron hacer realmente nada, pero una vez iniciado el siguiente curso ni tardos ni perezosos comenzaron con la estrategia, formaron bloques para practicar a escondidas, (esto no tendría por qué ser una opción pero al llegar Umbrigde tuvieron que tomar medidas drásticas), sin darse cuenta Draco estaba logrando su cometido.

Porque, (aunque fuese sólo con los que formaban parte del "equipo"), no tenía que esconderse al momento de querer besarlo o abrazarlo... tampoco es que fuese muy dado a ese tipo de demostraciones en público, pero había ocasiones en que hacerlo definitivamente era un placer, (especialmente cuando ciertas _asiáticas arrastradas_ o _pelirrojas estúpidas_ decidían que practicar con Harry era muy divertido).

Pasaron una y otras tantas experiencias que si bien serían dignas de contar tomarían demasiado tiempo al momento de hacerlo, así que nos saltaremos estos acontecimientos para llegar a uno que quizá sería mucho más interesante de saber: el cómo terminó con aquella marca en el rostro.

Para aquel entonces ya habían terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts, desde lo ocurrido en la última prueba Granger y Weasley se habían enterado de absolutamente todo por boca del mismo Harry, y aunque les causo una u otra discusión aceptaron su relación e incluso con el tiempo se habían vuelto buenos amigos, (aunque las peleas con el pelirrojo nunca faltaban eran más juego que nada), así que el trío dorado había dejado de ser exactamente eso, ahora_ los cuatro_ eran quienes se enfrascaban en aventuras a veces demasiado peligrosas: por aquellas fechas se encontraban en busca de los horrocruxes, en un momento dado se habían internado en los bosques, llegando la noche habían montado la tienda y mientras se suponía que el resto dormía Draco se había quedado haciendo guardia, últimamente se había sentido muy cansado, pero , (por orgullo), no había dicho nada, se sintió vencido por el sueño y se permitió dormitar unos segundos, un muy grave error, pues cuando menos se lo había esperado "algo" se abalanzó sobre sí.

De inmediato lanzó la señal, fue lo único que pudo hacer, aquel "algo" era un hombre lobo, Greyback le mostraba la sonrisa más espeluznante que Draco hubiese visto alguna vez, con una de sus garras había aventado su varita y gruñido victoriosamente, pero los años entrenando no habían sido en vano, él sabía magia no verbal, además el poder que el Soundallis le brindaba había resultado siempre de mucha ayuda, con paciencia tanto Harry como él habían descubierto que haciendo los sonidos adecuados la naturaleza se encargaría de ayudarlo, así que eso se dispuso a hacer.

Susurró lo que para él eran palabras de auxilio y que para el resto de las personas resultaba más bien como un silbido, un ciervo se encargó de empujar a Greyback y él mientras tanto había recuperado su varita, agradeció al animal con un asentimiento sin detenerse a observar cómo este desaparecía en los matorrales, de reojo pudo ver que había otras criaturas atacando, Hermione y Ron se defendían muy bien pero algo lo hizo estremecer cuando no vio a Harry, escuchó como Greyback soltaba algo similar a una carcajada, sintió escalofríos, el moreno había sido acorralado por dos hombres lobo y Greyback iba corriendo hacia ellos, seguramente querrían llevárselo y entregarlo al Lord. Pero Draco no permitiría algo como eso jamás.

Se apareció al frente de Harry sirviéndole como escudo, mientras que este se encargaba de deshacerse de las otras criaturas, Greyback parecía muy enojado, se preparó para saltar encima de Harry pero él se interpuso, y en una de esas le había soltado el zarpazo, ni siquiera lo sintió, Draco le sonrió presuntuosamente, con la sangre corriendo por su rostro.

Levantó la varita y susurró un hechizo conocido por nadie, él lo había inventado y ni siquiera Harry era consciente de eso, el hombre lobo se retorció en el suelo y fue desapareciendo, como si se estuviese quemando, "algo espantoso de ver", en palabras de Hermione.

Harry le hizo prometer que no volvería a usar ese hechizo y Draco cumplió su promesa, (muy a pesar de sí), la castaña había hecho todo lo posible por sanar la herida de su rostro, el sangrepura pensaba que lo había hecho muy bien y se encargaba de agradecérselo cuando la ocasión así lo ameritaba.

Como aquella "batalla" hubieron otras tantas en las que salieron mejor o peor librados, hasta que finalmente se presentó el momento decisivo: el enfrentamiento en Hogwarts.

Los que no les habían creído en un inicio dieron su vida por la de ellos y algunos que se habían mostrado solidarios al principio les dieron la espalda al final, no podía juzgarlos, después de todo así era la guerra.

Aunque la versión que se contó a todo el mundo dice que fue Harry quien acabó con el Lord, la verdad era que había sido Draco quien había mandado el hechizo de gracia, pero eso era algo que no querían que nadie más que ellos dos supiesen; porque el hechizo traía consigo la muestra más grande de amor que alguien pudiese imaginar... dar la vida por el otro, recibiendo como regalo su vida devuelta y otra robada...

En otras palabras, Draco se había atravesado para que el Avada no diera a Harry y entonces, de forma inexplicable, había sido Voldemort quien había caído muerto mientras que Draco se levantaba con varita en mano...

De aquello ahora hacía un año y a Draco le parecía una eternidad, pero todo había valido la pena... en verdad que si.

Volvió a suspirar y a alisar su túnica.

-Eso ya es una obsesión, Malfoy.

No necesitó voltear para saber quién era.

-Existen personas que sí se preocupan por su aspecto personal, Weasley.

-Lamento decir que ya no tienes arreglo, nada de esto sirve para mejorar tu apariencia, deberías aceptarlo.

-¿La envidia corroe tu alma, comadreja?

-Más bien es algo de lástima lo que no me deja en paz.

Ambos se observaron con el entrecejo fruncido y después soltaron una carcajada, se abrazaron amistosamente y se palmearon la espalda.

-Deja ya los nervios y sal a ser el mismo desgraciado engreído de siempre- Draco sonrió, muy a su manera Ron le estaba brindando apoyo, después de tantos años había descubierto que si bien los Gryffindor llegaban a ser algo impulsivos eran los mejores amigos que uno pudiese imaginar.

-Te brindaré ese gusto, sé que no podrías vivir sin mí...-Comentó sarcásticamente, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro -¿Harry ya está esperando?

-Se está mordiendo las uñas.

-Tendré que darme prisa entonces.

Se sonrieron nuevamente y Ron salió de la habitación, Draco se observó por última vez en el espejo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, alisó su túnica y sonrió a su reflejo.

Había llegado la hora...

Por tradición siempre que ocurría una boda entre varones el que tenía que esperar era aquel de mayor renombre y ese era Harry, porque a pesar de que Draco era alguien de casi la misma importancia en el mundo mágico había quienes todavía lo miraban recelosos: Lucius había luchado al lado del Lord hasta el último momento.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo sonaba la melodía que Harry y él habían escuchado aquella noche hacía ya más de siete años... Draco no sólo había pasado las notas para que pudiesen ser interpretadas en un piano, había logrado, con ayuda de instrumentos muggles y mágicos, que sonase prácticamente igual... era hermoso.

El rubio, del brazo de Sirius, contuvo el aliento, Harry se veía espectacular, se había dejado crecer el cabello y ahora lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta baja, sus ojos verdes brillaban de una manera que lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza y la túnica negra con adornos plateados le daba un aire misterioso que lo llamaba con una fuerza que quizá podría describir como sobrenatural... Sólo pudo pensar con mucha más fuerza que nunca que amaba a ese hombre.

Dijeron sus votos en el lenguaje de la música... Algunos creyeron haber entendido, después de todo no era ningún secreto, _sólo hacía falta saber escuchar._..

-Te amo, Draco.

Y Draco supo que ninguna canción podría sonar tan melodiosa y armónica como aquel par de palabras.

-Te amo, Harry.

Se sonrieron y juntaron las frentes, toda una vida les esperaba y ellos no podían estar más ansiosos por vivirla.

**FIN**

**Notas de la historia: **Editado en 2017; estuve a punto de borrar la historia... pero la volví a leer y recordé que en verdad le tengo cierto cariño especial. Si alguien lee esto que sepa que siempre agradezco la oportunidad que dan a mis historias y que sus comentarios me hacen sumamente feliz.


End file.
